zoophilia
by enferciel
Summary: "Isn't that like, making love to your own food?" ;- #siblingsghouls.


**zoophilia**

(i.e. a paraphilia involving a sexual fixation on non-human.)

* * *

"I'm dating a human."

It happened so suddenly that Ayato chortles, wheezes and chokes on his dinner – you know, the usual such as human intestines that ghouls _consume._ He coughs a several times, attempting to calm his rapid coughing fits to no avail. He certainly didn't seethis _one_ coming.

Touka merely stares.

Seriously.

Why would a sane ghoul being date a human – a _food_? Oh, wait, his sister is far from sane. Right, his sister is this batshit crazy girl who wouldn't give a second thought to bash you in the head. But seriously, he still couldn't get it at all. Did she learn anything at all from the past?

Ayato, having to be done with his little commotion, challenges on. He stares back in a not so friendly manner, much like his sister.

For a while, no one says anything.

"What." The flat-toned word finally slips through his lips, a stark contrast to the reaction he gave a few moments ago but it describes his feelings just fine anyway so eh, who cares. Touka just sort of gives him this funny look before continuing to eat her food (human meat) in peace.

"Wait, you're just going to eat like there's nothing at all? Seriously?" Ayato gapes, incredulous.

Touka looks up from her food and jams the utensil in his direction which is honestly, quite intimidating. "I am hungry. Also, it's not a big deal, stop exaggerating."

"If it wasn't important, why are you telling me?"

His sister shrugs, nonchalant. Everything about her screams nonchalance but to him, it's a big deal. Honestly, it's a horrifying idea – what does she think she is doing anyway? She is a godforsaken ghoul, dammit. What if she eats her stupid, oblivious boyfriend? Oh wait.

Actually, the real matter is what if that stupid, not-so-oblivious boyfriend of hers found out and decided to report them to the doves?

"I just feel like you have the right to know."

Damn right she is.

"No, wait. What the heck is wrong with you?" Ayato snaps eventually. Well, it's bound to happen from the very beginning. "Isn't that like, dangerous? What are you thinking?"

Touka remains collected. She doesn't budge or flinch from his harsh tones, in fact.

"It's fine. He is… fine."

Fine? What is that supposed to mean anyway? What – it's a mindfuck, what's Touka doing to him that is. No humans are ever fine – they're all selfish, hypocrite retards. He bets this fancy human boyfriend of hers is no different – an asshole just like any other else.

"What do you mean?" Ayato's eyes flashes shades of vermillion out of frustration.

Touka, realizing his apparent anger, settles for, "Everything is under control."

Now, Ayato truly cannot hold back anymore. He is about to lunge himself to his sister across the dining table and pulls her collars when a thought crosses his mind and without realizing it, he recoils. It is a strange thought indeed but he never really realized it up until now.

No, actually the thought crosses his mind a few minutes ago but he forgot. Yeah, that's that.

It doesn't really matter.

Touka stares at him questioningly. She must have been taking caution just moments ago. Of course, her sister is really skilled at dodging and martial arts so she could sense the smallest of movements. Well, no matter, Ayato will not resort to violence – he will win this (onesided) argument with battle of wits.

He picks up his forgotten knife and fork to cut a large chunk of _human_ meat and chews, slowly. "Aneki." He addresses while chewing.

"Yeah?"

"I don't get why you are dating this good for nothing human." He looks at her sister dead in the eyes as he waves another large chunk of meat around. "I mean, isn't that like _making love_ to your own _food_?"

This time, it's Touka's turn to react. She chokes on the blood which is clearly not hers as her fingers circle around the nearest glass she could find. She gulps the liquid down in one swig in order to clear her stuck throat.

"No, it's not – " Touka attempts to explain after her throat is cleared, only to be interrupted with Ayato, who's all smirk and sly.

"It's like you have this sexual disorder or whatever – what is it called again? Anyway, humans eat animals and you know, people who have sex with animals have like, this sexual disorder so you must be, you know, what's the name again…"

Touka opens her mouth.

" – zoophilia."

* * *

Afterwards, chaos ensues with Touka beating up Ayato and threatening to kill him because honestly, she feels quite _insulted_ though she can't exactly argue with that logic either and that's what makes it all the more frustrating.

.

.

And Kaneki, the stupid, oblivious boyfriend as Ayato refers to, suddenly rings the door bell and Touka, thinking it's Yomo who has promised to come at Anteiku to deliver their daily supplies just screams at the door to let him/herself in, only to gape at the _ahem_ , unwanted person at the time.

Ayato upon seeing him can't shake off the feeling that he is seeing his father – Arata's spitting image while Touka – goddammit, she indeed feels like she has committed the very act of zoophilia after seeing him so _innocent_ in her doorstep.

.

.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, he is a half-ghoul, half-human because of some psycho accident?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just messing with you for leaving home."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _End_

* * *

 **a/n** my failed attempt at humor. The thought of zoophilia crossed my mind this noon and I was like, hey isn't ghouls dating humans are considered as zoophilia so that's that. It's not even following anything (the background) – it's just like daily home routine, siblings moment with Ayato back and whatever. I thought about using Nishiki but then he can't insult her because he is zoophilia as well. Anyway, thanks for reading to whoever reads until the end!

#siblingghouls (you know, those trendy #siblinggoals thingy these days)


End file.
